Spicamycin (SPM) is an antitumor antibiotic produced by the bacterium Streptomyces 
alanosinicus is 879-MT3 (Hayakawa et al., Agric. Biol. Chem. 49:2685–2691, 1985). Spicamycin and its derivatives are also used for pain relief (U.S. Pat. No. 5,905,069). Naturally occurring SPM has the following general structure, varying solely in the fatty acid moiety: